OOPS
by White Angel of Auralon
Summary: What if Lily Potter had a secret that her daughter found out she shared on her fourteenth birthtday? With a rather reluctant Death Eater thrown into the mix you get one very interesting year and a slight problem with a certain ritual. Fem HP / BC, Warning: Lime.


**Hi, this is a little one shot that I wrote some weeks ago. As I didn't get any others of my stories ready for update as I was on vacation :D **

**I decided to post this instead. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter, JKR does. **

**Summary: Lily Potter had a secret. One that her daughter finds herself sharing on her fourteenth birthday. Now add to that a not really willing Death Eater that would prefer doing other things with the Girl-Who-Lived than delivering her to his master and you get an interesting year.**

* * *

**OOPS**

Sirius Black was very pleased with himself. Not only had he managed to leave Britain without anybody noticing, he had also got his beautiful goddaughter out without the old coot finding out. There was a secret that Lily and James had made him swear to never reveal to anybody but Jasmine herself. There was some special magical blood on Lily's side of the family. She wasn't muggleborn, but a halfblood. Lily had siren blood down her line and in female members it activated around their fourteenth birthdays. It was similar to the maturity that veela went through, but still different. Where a veela developed a strong allure towards male beings that made them want to impress her, a siren-blooded witch developed sexual urges. The only reason why Lily was recorded as a muggleborn witch was that her mother hadn't been born in England but in America and therefore she had only been on record there. With Lily's father being a muggle the idiots at the Ministry had put her down as muggleborn. Well, it worked out better this way. Creature blood, even if it was back a few generations, wasn't something you wanted to advertise in a bigoted society like theirs.

Sirius had been very surprised to find out that Lily had been in need of regular intimacy by the time she turned sixteen. With fourteen a siren awoke so to speak and would seek out a wizard that she deemed a good mate. And sirens only had one person that they stayed with the rest of their lives. They were strictly monogamous. Lily had seen that in James, but her heart and her mind argued a lot over that issue with how immature and arrogant James had been until he turned sixteen.

Then she couldn't keep her urges under control anymore and basically raped James in the Quidditch locker room after the first match of the season. They had kept their sexual intercourses a secret as it was against the rules of Hogwarts. That they married directly out of school wasn't a coincidence, but a deep knowledge that they were meant to be together. After Jasmine had been born in 1980 and he had been sworn in as her godfather, Jasmine's parents had warned him that she would come into that heritage with fourteen as well and that he needed to make sure that she was away from all other males for a week after her birthday in case they couldn't make sure of that themselves. For Lily her mother had written a letter to the school that she needed to come home for two weeks because of a family emergency in January 1974. Lily's mother knew about the problems a new siren could have (having gone through them herself) and therefore had taken precautions to make the change as easy as possible for Lily.

Now not all girls born to a siren line would come into their heritage, Petunia as Lily's sister would otherwise have been a siren and a witch as well, but you could always say for sure after a week. A baby girl that was a siren showed special signs such as especially bright, alluring eyes and a love for air and water. Bathing time for little Jazzy had always taken nearly an hour because she didn't want to leave the tub. And normally everybody else got wet as well when she played. Her talent on a broom was another very clear sign. Which normal baby girl could fly like a natural with just one year of age after all? So right now Sirius and Jazzy were in France. The veela community had agreed to help Jazzy with the awakening as Sirius could hardly stay around as a male or Jazzy would feel the need to sleep with him. The first week a siren couldn't say which partner was good or not, so she needed to stay in female only company.

It had taken some massive talking and swearing a magical oath that he didn't betray the Potters and didn't kill the rat before they allowed him to hide on their land, but right now he had political asylum granted by the veela nation. He knew that Jazzy was nervous about the change and what would happen with her, but he assured her that she would always be his goddaughter and that he would always love her as such. And if she didn't tell anybody, nobody would ever know.

* * *

Barty Crouch junior couldn't help himself. He was confused. At first he had eagerly taken the job that his master needed him to do. Get the name of the Potter girl into the Goblet of Fire under a fourth school and make her a champion. His master needed blood of the enemy for his resurrection ritual. That much had been easy to understand even if his mind had had some difficulties to think straight. Nearly twelve years under the imperius curse did that to you. Not to mention one year at Azkaban before that. Barty had been happy to take the job while the worthless Wormtail had to take care of their master. While he hadn't been the most enthusiastic Death Eater when he was younger, he could see an opportunity to gain more favours when he saw it. And it had been such a nice chance to go against everything his stupid father stood. His main contributions to the cause thirteen years ago were information and brewing potions with Severus. Good brewers were rare after all and brewing precisely took a lot of time. Just one thing was strange. Being back at Hogwarts brought back so many good memories of the days when he hadn't been bound in servitude. Days when he had been a handsome young wizard from a pureblood family that had all options open to him in life. Days when girls had swooned over him and had been easy to seduce.

There were few willing witches that slept with Death Eaters. Something he didn't find out until it was too late. Other Death Eaters may have been content with using the imperius curse or forcing themselves on a girl, but he could never do that. Not only did it disgust him, there was no satisfaction for him in raping a girl. There was no thrill, no using all of his abilities to seduce, please and completely entrance a girl. And right now he had to hold himself back to not return to his favourite pastime of the past. He was impersonating Alastor Moody, an old man. It wouldn't do for him to lust after female students. Even if there were so many delicious looking girls. Some were real gems. From the fourth years to the seventh years. If only he could have some relief from his urges. His mission wasn't made easier because Jasmine Potter herself was the crown jewel of the lot. He had seen her mother when he had been younger and mudblood or not, Lily Evans, later Potter, was really beautiful. While Jasmine had got her father's black hair, hers was in no way as messy as his, it was slightly wavy, it shone like the finest black silk when the sunlight hit it and her eyes that glowed like living emeralds pulled him inevitably under her spell. Not to mention that her body looked more like a sixteen year old girl's and not a fourteen year old's.

He desired her. Which sane and healthy wizard wouldn't? He saw the looks she got from the male students. And right now, after he mostly got over the imperius curse effects on his mind, he didn't really like that he had to send her to his master. Stupid oath that his addled mid let him make. He didn't want her to get hurt in the three tasks. A precious treasure like her had to be protected and with how angry the dark lord was at her he probably wouldn't leave her alone. So when Dumbledore, the old idiot, asked him to look after Jasmine in the Tournament he had the perfect excuse to help a bit more than his master had intended. The first Defence class after she had been chosen as a champion he had held her back and told her that as an unwilling champion she needed some additional training to not die and he would be the one to take care of that. She had been happy that he wanted to help her and had been a very attentive student.

Especially as her so-called best friend was jealous of her being a champion when she didn't tell him how she put her name into the Goblet and her other best friend was torn between wanting to help her and not angering the boy she had had a crush on for over a year now. She was now compromising in looking up information on the Tournaments of the past for Jasmine and spending her other time with Ron Weasley. What Hermione Granger saw in the boy Barty didn't know. But well, she was just a mudblood and who could truly understand them when they had grown up totally different from those being raised in the magical world?

Knowing that the first task was dragons, Barty taught Jasmine a flame-freezing charm, a charm to make her clothes impervious to destruction of any kind, which also protected Jasmine's skin better, got her proficient with the summoning charm and some easy transfigurations to turn stones into decoys. He justified the first with telling her that in all tournaments fire had been part of some task and it was better to learn it early on, even if they didn't know the task yet. It was a joy to teach the girl. He couldn't fathom why she was only an average student. She was brilliant. When he cornered her on that issue he finally found out that she had been punished as a child whenever she did well in school because her cousin was an idiot and a bully. So she, as a freak, wasn't allowed to be good at school. It had been ingrained into her from the time they got their first report cards.

He managed to make her see that her relatives weren't at Hogwarts and that they didn't understand magical grades anyway. So she shouldn't hold herself back as it only hurt her future prospects for professions. In the end she relented and he knew that she had a massive increase in grades in all classes.

* * *

It was mesmerising to see Jasmine combine all the things he taught her with her skill on a broom. She was a natural in the air. First she had summoned her broom before she transfigured about twenty stones into small animals that distracted the dragon, but wouldn't be seen as dangerous. Then she leapt onto the broom when it arrived and froze the dragon's fire till her spell reached its mouth, making the dragoness cough from not being able to produce the heat for her fire anymore. Then she enlarged the animals one by one with an enlargement charm which made the dragoness hunt those that she either deemed prey or a threat to her nest. It took only three seconds of the dragoness being away for Jasmine to snatch the golden egg from the nest. He was so proud of her and her tight clothes really turned him on. Wasn't there a way to get some intimacy with her in? After all, if he transfigured himself a school uniform she wouldn't know that he was Moody. And thanks to a special potion that his master had given him the recipe for, he now looked like he did when he was seventeen again. It had been the first reward for the plan working out perfectly so far. It should be possible to get some fun with her.

* * *

Jazzy was relieved that the strategy that she had worked on with Professor Moody had been such a success. She had been scared about her chances against a dragon. Now she only wanted to enjoy the time she had until the next training session. They were surprisingly fun and she improved massively. Ron the idiot had finally come around, but if he thought his half-assed apology would get him back into his former position he had another thing coming. Sure, she had somewhat forgiven him, but she wouldn't forget. And she would never even think of marrying him like Mrs Weasley had indicated would be 'such a nice idea'. Never. Ron was a pig at the table, was jealous and his temper broke out at the worst times. Sure he had his good sides, but not enough for her to want to pursue a romantic relationship. Especially not as since her siren blood awakening she felt repulsed by the thought of being intimate with him.

Hermione could gladly take him if she wanted. But Jazzy knew that somewhere in the castle was a wizard whose magic called out to hers. She didn't know where he was. Sirius had told her during the summer break that her mother had told him that you knew when you saw your mate. With her parents it had just taken longer because her Dad had been stupid and arrogant before he turned sixteen. A girl had her standards, she could understand her Mum there. She was just on the way back to the common room after dinner when she felt the pull again. Curiosity being stronger than anything else, Jazzy followed it. She found a door opposite of the tapestry of the barmy wizard teaching trolls ballet that she had never noticed before. She decided to look into the mysterious room.

Once the door was open she felt the pull even stronger. So her mysterious wizard was in this room? Time to find out more. She stepped into the room which looked like a swimming hall to her surprise. She could see someone swimming in the pool without noticing her. She tried getting a better look. She never noticed that the door disappeared behind her or that the floor moved her closer to the edge of the pool. She felt drawn to the pool. Swimming sounded heavenly. She hadn't been able to swim properly since the end of August. If only she had a bathing suit. To her surprise a two piece black bathing suit appeared to her right. Oh, what could it hurt? She looked for a place to get changed and a cabin appeared. The mysterious swimmer surely had enough space in the pool to let her join him.

* * *

Barty grinned when he saw her take the bikini he had chosen for her. Muggles had got some things better than wizards and clothes for women were one of them. Especially bathing suits. He had hoped that her curiosity about the new door on the way to her common room would intrigue her enough for her to come in. Now things would be very easy. He would finally get some action and with the most beautiful witch of Hogwarts. After all, his master only wanted some of her blood, he never said that Barty couldn't have fun with her until then. And if he played his cards right he would surely agree to let Barty keep Jasmine as his lover as long as it was assured that she couldn't compromise his plans again. Barty had worked out some arguments for his cause. He only hoped that the dark lord would listen to them.

His breath hitched when he saw her walking towards him. She was a goddess. Those legs, that butt, those boobs. Oh yes, Barty Crouch junior was a lucky bastard right now.

"Hi, do you mind if I join you in the water?" Jazzy asked nicely.

"Oh, please come in, the water is great." Barty replied.

"Thank you." Jazzy said and dived headfirst into the water.

Barty watched her move elegantly in the water as if she had been born for it. It even seemed to come as natural as flying to her.

Jazzy observed how the mysterious boy couldn't keep his eyes from her. Good. Because he was clearly the one that caused the pull she felt. And it was too strong to ignore. She had read her Mum's journal and knew that she would have to give into her desires to satisfy the urge. And he was hot, so it would be really nice she thought. His short, wet blond hair stuck to his head at the moment and she found his blue eyes intriguing. He also had a very athletic body. The one thing she was unsure of was why she wanted to shag a boy she had only just met like there was no tomorrow. But perhaps that was simply her blood being too powerful. After some minutes of giving a show to the boy she swam over.

"This is really great, I didn't even know that Hogwarts had a pool. How did you find it?" Jazzy asked.

"This room is special and I found it last year. It can become anything you want it to be. Just walk past the patch opposite of the tapestry with the trolls three times concentrating on what kind of room you want and it will turn into it." Barty explained while trying to not look at her boobs too obviously.

"Cool, I have to test that more later on. What's your name by the way, I don't think I've seen or talked to you before." Jazzy asked.

"Bartholomew. But my friends call me Loki." Barty said.

"I'm Jazzy, but you probably know me, stupid fame." Jazzy grumbled.

"Well, nice to meet you properly Jazzy. You looked like you could be a mermaid with how you moved through the water." He joked.

"I love being in the water or flying on the broom. It makes me happy." She told him.

"I can understand that. While I never was good enough to play Quidditch, I like flying around a lot. And as I grew up at the sea, I learned swimming early on." Barty told her some truths. He did really grow up at the coast of south England.

"I never got to see the sea until last summer. I was on vacation in France. It was really great." Jazzy said.

Barty stepped behind her and started kneading her shoulder, which she liked a lot.

"That's too bad. You missed out on a lot then. There's nothing better than being able to swim whenever you want to." He said.

Jazzy decided to tease him by rubbing her butt against his hips. He would surely understand.

Barty felt as if a jolt of energy had coursed through him when she rubbed against his crotch. So she was a tease. Well, two could play that game. He moved his hands around her waist and caressed her flat stomach while kissing her neck. That she wanted to play made this so much easier.

"Ah." Jazzy exclaimed surprised when he started kissing her neck.

"Like it?" He asked only briefly interrupting licking her earlobes now.

"Oh yes." She moaned slightly.

"You know that by teasing me you'll pay the price?" He half asked half stated.

"Did you think my little show was for nothing?" She asked back.

"Good." He said and slipped his right hand under her bikini top, massaging her right boob.

"That feels good." She moaned, rubbing her butt more against him.

He suppressed the urge to turn her around and press her against the wall, taking her right now. She was willing and he would reward that. She wouldn't forget this night. He would take his time to increase her lust and pleasure before he got to the main part. But not too much time and for the start her bikini would go. Good thing that he had wished for one that had strips at the side that tied the front and back parts together. So with a few skilled steps he had her naked in front of him. Not that she was any less eager. His swimming trunks had also been discarded. He finally turned her around to admire her perfect body. He would have a lot of fun tonight.

"Please be gentle. It's my first time." Jazzy asked.

"I promise. You'll enjoy this as much as I will, Jazzy." He said and kissed her passionately on the lips, taking her breath away.

She only felt herself wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. His hard cock poking her private parts. She allowed him to take the lead and simply wanted to feel the full pleasure that her blood promised her.

* * *

Jazzy had to hide a small limp and a goofy grin. Last night with Loki had been fantastic. He had been very gentle and patient with her. And after the first time they had done it again twice. He was really creative with positions. And still he didn't force her into anything. She had wanted this so much and now she couldn't wait for more. Loki had said that he normally used the Room of Requirement on Saturdays to go swimming and that she was very welcome to join him. She would definitely do that.

* * *

Jazzy tried to get out of the ropes that the traitor Wormtail had put on her. She wanted to kick his balls for this. She had saved his life last summer by convincing Sirius and Remus to not kill him and this was how he thanked her? No more, that bastard was going to be castrated as soon as she got her wand back. Sadly she couldn't shout profanities at him as he had stuffed a revolting gag into her mouth. That baby monster he had dropped into the cauldron was clearly Voldemort and he had some evil plan. Just why he had had her kidnapped she didn't understand. It became clear when Wormtail started chanting.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will restore your son." Wormtail said and summoned bone dust from the grave under her.

Really they were shameless. Desecration of a grave. How low could they sink?

"F-flesh of the s-servant, w-willingly sacrificed. You will renew your master." Wormtail said and with a scream cut off his hand on which the finger was already missing.

Jazzy wanted to retch, even if she had closed her eyes and had only heard it. When she opened them again, she saw Wormtail in front of her.

"B-blood of the virginal enemy, you will revive your foe." Wormtail incanted and Jazzy blinked before the bastard cut deeply into her right arm, collecting her blood in a small vial.

Could this perhaps mess up the ritual? She wasn't a virgin. Hadn't been since the day after the first task. She saw Wormtail drop the blood into the cauldron and it exploded in a bright pink light of all things. The muggles had to wonder about the light show that could be seen far away she'd bet. When Voldemort had fully reappeared, Jazzy had to try hard not to laugh. If that was the result of her not being a virgin, it was so worth being kidnapped. Instead of the smooth snakelike face that she had seen in first year sticking from the back of Quirrell's head, this was the face of a really ugly old and wrinkled man. He still had his snake-like looks, but they looked ridiculous with his ancient looks. When Voldemort looked down his body where wrinkly skin hung down everywhere, he got really angry.

"Wormtail, you idiot, how could you mess this simple ritual up?" Voldemort thundered.

"I, I don't know what happened, master. I followed your instructions precisely and didn't do anything different, I swear." Wormtail whimpered, clutching his bleeding stump of his arm.

Voldemort tried cursing Wormtail, but to his annoyance no spell came out of the wand.

"No, that can't be." He exclaimed horrified.

Jazzy now had some ideas what could have gone wrong. If her blood needed to be virginal for the ritual and gave the new body its magic, because blood was the carrier of magic inside the body of a witch or wizard, then the fact that she wasn't a virgin anymore could have robbed the new body of its magic. And with how old Voldemort really was, nearly seventy in fact, his age without magic would show massively. Especially if it was true that he had done rituals that mutilated his body into the form she had seen three years ago. Well, time to use the distraction to get away. She twisted her hand so that the small blade she had sewn into her sleeve would come out and help her cut the ropes.

With Voldemort failing at performing any spells and Wormtail bleeding onto the ground and whimpering she had the time she needed. Her wand was quickly in her hand, it had been dropped next to the grave, and she first stunned Wormtail, she needed him to clear Sirius' name, and then Voldemort got the same treatment. She bound both and tied them together. The Ministry could deal with this mess.

* * *

Barty was very surprised when his dark mark suddenly disappeared. The mark was tied to the magic of the dark lord. What could have happened? Hopefully Jazzy was alright. He had long since shed his disguise of Alastor Moody. He had the man under the imperius curse and had modified his memories into believing that Lucius Malfoy had been the one to attack him with Wormtail and that a bought lackey of Malfoy had been impersonating him all the year using polyjuice. He simply didn't want to take the risk when he was so close to finally being free to love Jazzy.

He had thought long and hard about his occupation as a Death Eater and he knew that it wasn't worth the trouble. He had only become one in the first place because all his friends had been ones. They had got him into the organisation and peer pressure and a father that completely ignored you were a powerful mixture and recipe to disaster. Then the farce of the Longbottom assault. Hey, he had simply been visiting them to play with Neville, his biological son. Frank was infertile, thanks to Bellatrix hitting him with a dark curse that nobody had found a counter against, and as Barty had been a good friend of Alice he had agreed to be a sperm donor. The whole thing had been organised by Lily Potter and by implanting his seed into Alice's womb on the day she was fertile some muggle way Neville was conceived. Nobody besides them knew that of course, it would have been a scandal. Besides getting to spend time with Neville, whom Frank had blood-adopted to make him his heir, officially Barty had been named his godfather to mask the regular visits, he got nothing out of it.

And then the three Lestranges had appeared from nowhere, having found the hiding place and Rastaban had directly stunned him. Of course his thrice cursed father in the trial had only believed what that liar Karkaroff had told him and nobody believed him that he didn't torture Frank and Alice. He would never have hurt Alice. But he got a one-way ticket to Azkaban until his mother got him out by taking his place. Well, now his father was dead, thanks to Wormtail getting him before he could reach the border of the Forbidden Forest, and Karkaroff would soon fall prey to a bit of poison in his favourite wine. Simple and not traceable. Barty had no qualms with killing his enemies. He had spent over a year with the dementors, that did a number on your mind and it made you somewhat colder towards those that wronged you.

He now only hoped that Jazzy was okay. He couldn't lose her. She was his world. Finally the portkey, he had made it into a two-way portkey intentionally to give her an escape route, arrived, but to his surprise and shock not only Jazzy appeared, but also Wormtail and a really old and wrinkly man. Was that the dark lord? But how? He decided to listen into the conversation Jazzy had with Dumbledore and Fudge. When she came to the part that described the ritual and showed the deep knife wound on her arm, he wanted to hex Wormtail. He didn't need to cut her so deep. Then he saw that Wormtail not only had a bandage wrapped around his stump of an arm, but that his crotch area was also bloody. It seemed that Jazzy had taken worse revenge than he ever could.

He then heard something that he hadn't known. The ritual had required that the blood of the enemy had to be from a virgin?

Oops.

That had never been part of the discussion. Now he knew why the dark lord had been turned into a muggle. There was too little magical sustenance in the mix to give him back a powerful body. Jazzy's blood was the most potent ingredient in the potion and if it was the wrong kind the result could have been expected. Well, that meant that he was free as soon as Wormtail couldn't rat him out anymore. He was unnoticed when he modified both Wormtail's and the former dark lord's memories. Let Lucius take the fall. He had nearly got Jazzy killed two years ago, some retribution was only fair.

Barty really hadn't expected how massive the waves from his blaming Lucius for the attempted and messed up resurrection of the dark lord would be. It turned out that Lucius had made very sure that if he ever got found out for all his crimes, those he had bribed and that followed his lead fell with him. It had ensured that nobody ratted him out, but now that Wormtail and Moody had accused Lucius to be the mastermind behind the attempted return of Voldemort it went the other way. With Malfoy being questioned under veritaserum as Madam Bones didn't listen to Fudge who didn't want Malfoy questioned on 'flimsy' accusations, everything came out.

The bribes for Fudge, the placing of the diary of the dark lord with Ginny Weasley which led to the Chamber of Secrets being opened, Malfoy buying his way out of Azkaban, laws that he had made sure would pass, getting bigots that liked his view of things in influential positions and illegal business deals were only the start. His crimes that he committed during the dark lord's reign of terror were too horrible to imagine. Even Barty who had known that most Death Eaters were sick bastards, had never known the whole scale of things they did. He felt sick of ever having taken that mark. Thankfully it was gone now.

* * *

Fudge was arrested after the first interrogation and his senior Undersecretary Umbridge as well. Other leading officials at the Ministry followed. Barty saw a chance to get into the Ministry in a good position to earn his living honestly. Nobody knew him and he managed to fake OWL results from Beauxbatons to be allowed to sit the NEWTs with the Hogwarts students after asking Professor McGonagall if it would be alright as he saw no sense to wait until the Beauxbatons delegation returned to France. He knew that a lot of others also did so and it was easy to get the permission. Jazzy only knew that he had to sit his NEWTs and was very helpful with helping him learn and practice his duelling. Her lessons under 'Moody' had been a huge success and she could probably easily pass her OWLs right now.

Thanks to the Tournament the OWLs and NEWTs had been set for the last two weeks of June. The last task had been on the fourteenth of June so that two days before the school let out for summer the last OWL and NEWT tests had taken place. And among the students Bartemius Crouch junior, now known as Bartholomew Richards, son of a wizarding couple that fled to Southern France from Voldemort in 1975 and had him two years later, sat his NEWTs for the second time in his life. They were a lot easier this time around. He had Transfiguration, Charms, Defence, Potions, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology on his schedule. More than any other student, but he had simply created a report card with his former OWL grades and he had got twelve OWLs, so why not take eight NEWTs? Last time around he didn't take Arithmancy and Creatures, but it were easy classes, for him at least, and he saw no reason to not take the tests.

He had also started Jazzy on Runes as she found the subject fascinating and cursed herself for listening to Weasley when it had been time to decide on electives. He had taught her twice a week in the evenings in an abandoned classroom after they got together and she had asked Professor Babbling if she could join the class next year if she passed an entry test. He knew that would be easy for her as she was easily fifth-year level already. And it meant that she could drop Divination, which she massively hated anyway.

Inside the school Dumbledore had tried to bother Jazzy with his questions, but after she had told him once what had happened in the graveyard, she refused to tell him again and again. Her now cleared godfather blocked any attempts of the headmaster as her legal guardian, something the old man didn't like, but couldn't prevent after Sirius Black's innocence had been declared thanks to Pettigrew confessing everything.

For the summer Jazzy had invited him to come with her and her godfather to France. He had happily agreed. He had time until his NEWT results would come and spending it with his beautiful girlfriend was exactly what he wanted to do. Who cared that thanks to a slight mistake the dark lord was now a muggle? He certainly didn't. He had what he wanted.

* * *

**Okay, how did you like the idea? I read a story with a different way to botch Voldemort's resurrection ritual up and thought of this as my version.**


End file.
